


Plan B- Mexico Plan

by iv_hala



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iv_hala/pseuds/iv_hala
Summary: After Wolfgang completes his vendetta he needs to get out of Germany, the best place for him to go? Unfortunately it's not India plan and instead ends up staying with Lito... and Hernando, and Dani. And he might even kind of like it.
Relationships: Hernando Fuentes & Lito Rodriguez & Daniela Velasquez, Lito Rodriguez/Hernando Fuentes & Daniela Velasquez, Wolfgang Bogdanow & Lito Rodriguez
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	Plan B- Mexico Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluffy, light hearted, self indulgent Lito & Wolfgang interaction.  
> This fic is platonic but I am up for making it more, when I have the time/confidence to do it. Enjoy my lovlies.

After the death of his uncle, Wolfgang had to get out of Berlin, in Germany there were consequences for firing rocket launchers at civilians, even if they were arrogant cunts. 

Will and Riley wished to stay either on the move or hidden away while trying to combat Whispers. They had all decided that the less everyone knew of their whereabouts the better, they were being hunted after all. As much as he wished to go to Kala he knew it was still too complicated. And quietly he feared that if something went wrong, as they so often did in his world, he knew he couldn't lead BPO to her, not while Will and Riley needed her focused. 

As for the others... Nomi was in hiding, Sun had no time to spare on her own vendetta, and with Capheus sadly he would remain conspicuous for the color of his skin. In the end, the choice was obvious and that's how he ended up in Mexico City, with plenty of tourists around to remain unnoticeable even if there happened to be surveillance to pick him out of the masses would take time and work.

Now Lito was forced to reveal their connection, though before he even had time to explain the strange angry-looking German standing in the living room Dani pulled out the mixer. When Hernando raised an eyebrow at her she replied with a shrug and a smile while saying "All news is good news with a strong enough drink." Wolfgang partially agreed, but his school of thought ran more along the lines of all news is still news so why not drink? 

Now the four of them were drinking and laughing while Lito, Wolfgang, and Daniela all recounted their versions of Lito's heroic rescue of Dani from the ruthless clutches of Joaquin. 

While very familiar with good beer, vodka, and mixed drinks from clubbing, Wolfgang apparently had not taken to drinking very much tequila, a revelation when combined with the information that the other two in their company shared a mind and sometimes a body culminated into an introduction to the drink. This results in Wolfgang loudly slurring borrowed Spanish over his chuckles- "Did she tell you about the plants?" 

Hernando who was flushed with drink giggles squints at the question, "Plants?" 

Lito throws his head back and groans while hiding behind his hands as Dani squealed in amusement at the memory. Wolfgang is now doubled over in a fit of laughter fueled by Lito's embarrassment. Lito's trust in them, combined with the alcohol was helping Wolfgang settle in. No one here was going to hurt him, so he let himself laugh and try to distance himself from the pain of departure from what he considered to be home. 

When Wolfgang couldn't Dani continued where he left off, nearly tipping her drink over herself, "flowers in each hand," she pantomimes and looks between her hands, with a mock-confused face "and he- he threw them at his head!" The theatrics of it all has Lito pouting to which Dani consoles, "Oh! But Lito, it was all very macho, I promise." He knows she's teasing so he rolls his eyes and huffs. 

"I am an actor, I work with what I have. It's called improvising." Lito says while reaching for another lime to suck on. 

It made Wolfgang wrinkle his nose as he got a phantom taste of the sour fruit. 

"My hero." Hernando murmured as he gazed at Lito like he was made of something precious, and maybe he was, everybody looked at him but not like Hernando did. 

Lito blushed under his boyfriend's gaze. "No no no, Wolfgang was the hero. I just got my face bashed in while he kicked Juaqin's ass!" 

"Ah! You are both my heroes!" Dani cried, toasting and leaning against Wolfgang's side where they sat on the couch. Wolfgang was surprised to find that he was not decidedly uncomfortable around people he had just met. 

That's when Kala appeared on his other side on the couch and reminded him that, 'In a way, you've known her as long as Lito has.' 

Lito smiled at the appearance of another of his cluster and nodded in agreement but continued the present conversation. 

"It was Hernando that started it. Without him, I would not have realized what a fool I was. Without my love for him, I would not have realized my love for Dani. And Wolfgang," he looked at his cluster-mates earnestly, "He made me brave." 

Wolfgang fixes Lito with a stern look, which he must have picked up from Kala since she wore an identical look from beside him on the couch. "You were already brave you just needed some help getting started, you saved me first didn't you? The was no way I was going to convince my cousin of anything." 

Wolfgang looks at Hernando, despite all of his antics for attention there was only one person whose admiration that Lito couldn't live without. Wolfgang smiled at the professor gently and continued, "He really is a hero with a big heart, he wants to love you and give you the world." Wolfgang somehow found Kala's hand and squeezed. "Not like me though, I am very selfish." 

Will's voice echos in their ears for just a moment, he must be at an in-between point for taking his 'medicine' (god they all hated this plan) but he whispers, "Not true." before the connection is muted again. Wolfgang could tell that any of the others that were listening agreed, including the two that were "in" the room but he rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch sipping his drink and tasting salt and limes. 

Quickly Lito rekindles the light atmosphere from breaking the seriousness with a loud, "Gah! You weren't here for the ice cream, I can be selfish." Both Dani and Hernando picked up on the quiet moment as well as Lito's effort to move past it so their laughter comes easily and sincerely.

Wolfgang can tell by the way Dani chimes in dramatically, " You should have seen him! He ate all of my emergency snacks! Which you still have to make up for Lito! And no, if you convince Hernando to cook it won't count. But of course, feel free to try! Wolfgang, you simply must try his food, it's amazing!" 

Lito winked at Wolfgang and settles into the loveseat he's sharing with Hernando, he was getting the hang of this. 

This was all new and strange and confusing but at least he had the proof in his mind, and now Wolfgang here and in the flesh, but his two partners had to take their word this was no elaborate prank. Being able to share the other parts of himself with those he loved and conversely, his relationship with his cluster has made Lito realize he has a good family. Something he wants to protect more than his reputation, more than anything. He knew Wolfgang could feel it too even with his own family lying in a hospital bed far across the ocean. He wasn't alone, and they were his home. 

Someday soon their family would all be together, and soon they would need Wolfgang's strength in order to crush their enemies. For now, he will drink and laugh and prepare while Will and Riley made their schemes that would place the enemy in his sights. Then, boom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic, please be gentle but also honest, I do want to get better. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Happy hunting as you continue your current archive fanfic binge.


End file.
